In recent years, for logistics and inventory management, IC tags configured to transmit and receive data through external readers and writers in a non-contact manner have been attached to packages of products and the like in many cases. Here, the IC tag includes an antenna circuit printed on, for example, a film and an IC chip.
As one aspect thereof, for example, in Patent Literature 1, an IC label obtained by bonding two thermoplastic resin films with an IC tag interposed therebetween and a method of producing a molded article integrated with the IC label are disclosed. The production method includes the following processes: (1) fixing an IC label into a mold, and then pushing a melted parison into the mold from above the mold and clamping the mold, and (2) supplying compressed air into the parison, inflating the parison to bring it into close contact with the mold to form a container shape, fusing it with the IC label, cooling the mold, and opening the mold.